The Lucky Seven
by Hermes Moon Lady Serene
Summary: A collection of seven oneshot fanfics of my seven most favorite pairings from Fruits Baskets. RinHaru, KyoTohru, KisaHiro, AyameMine, YukiKagura, ShigureAkito, KurenoArisa.
1. Wings of Love

The Lucky Seven 

By: Chibi Silver Neko

Summary: A collection of seven one-shot fanfics of my seven most favorite pairings from Fruits Baskets. RinHaru, KyoTohru, KisaHiro, AyameMine, YukiKagura, ShigureAkito, KurenoArisa.

* * *

Silver: I decided to do a small collection of Fruits Basket fanfics of seven pairings. And the lucky couples listed in the summary are what came into my mind. I hope you all enjoy them.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the pairings or Fruits Basket for that matter.

* * *

"..." - speaking 

'...' - thinking

Italics - flashbacks or dreams or someone's conscience speaking

* * *

First One-shot: Wings of Love

Summary: After an argument with her alcoholic father, Arisa Uotani leaves her home and finds herself drinking at a nightclub. While at the night club, she bumps into the one person, she never expected to see, Kureno Sohma.

* * *

Silver: This whole ArisaKureno fic, maybe a little on the short side. -grins- Enjoy! 

* * *

Wings of Love

"Stupid old man..." The sandy blonde haired girl growled, storming down the street.

Another argument had broken out between her and her father, forcing her to go out for the rest of the night. Arisa Uotani was never the one to run away from a challenge, but tonight was an exception. Her long hair hung about her back as she drew her leather coat more tightly around her body to block out the cold December wind.

'Damn this wind is cold...' She thought, trudging down the street.

Her red scarf hung lightly around her neck, one end hanging down. People whispered in passing, as they stared at the tall Yankee. It was very common for people to stare at her, never bothering her in the very least.

Her blue eyes glanced at a nearby couple, who were whispering sweet words of love to each other. It always bothered her to see a couple like that. Seeing two people deeply in love _always_ bothered her, making her heart ache for 'him'. It hurt her deeply at not having Kureno by her side.

'If only I could see him again...So, I could tell him that I...that I love him...' She shivered once more, drawing her jacket closer.

Her shoes hit the ground, almost echoing as she made her way through the city. She immediately stopped as a nearby building caught her eye. It was a night club.

"A night club?" Uo blew her bangs out of her face to get a better look at the sign, hanging over the door, "Sounds like real fun..." She muttered, reaching out for the handle.

She quickly entered the club, closing the door behind her. As she stepped in, loud music played from the nearby speakers, booming as people danced to the beat. Many couples were there, making out or single people just hanging out. The teen silently walked up to the bar and took a seat, taking off her jacket.

"Welcome to the Twilight Delight, what can I get you?" A young man, about college age, asked, smiling warmly at her.

She rested her chin onto her upraised hand, "Just give me any alcohol you have..." She answered.

The college student chuckled behind his hand, "A little _under-aged, _aren't you?" He said, teasingly.

A low growl escaped her lips as she scowled. The seventeen-year-old quickly stood up, grabbing the bar tender by his shirt collar.

"Listen, you ass, I said, 'Give me any alcohol you have', not 'guess my age'! Got it?" She growled, irritation and anger in her voice, "I am not in the damn mood to put up with anyone's stupidity!"

"O-ok, Miss. J-just calm down...!" The bartender smiled weakly, literally cowering at her anger.

"Good. Now get me some liquor or somethin'!" Arisa ordered, shoving him away from her.

She sat back down as the bar tender walked off. A sad sigh escaped her lips as Kureno entered her mind once more.

'Kureno...' She slumped onto the bar table, burying her face into her arm as tears burned her eyes, 'I wish I could see you again, Kureno-kun...'

The bar tender sweatdropped as he returned with a glass of liquor, hearing a sob come from the young woman before him, "Ano...miss, are you ok?"

"I'm just fine...Just set my drink down and leave me the hell alone..." Arisa mumbled into her arm, her tears still coming.

"Um, o-ok..." He gently set her drink down before leaving to serve other customers, 'Poor girl, must've been dumped by her boyfriend...'

* * *

A soft sigh escaped his lips as he leaned against the wall. All around him, young couples and high school students were dancing--and enjoying themselves. Being in the night club felt odd, but the brown haired Sohma was drawn to coming here. As if someone or 'something' had called out to him, telling him to come here. 

Kureno sipped at his drink before setting back onto the nearby table. As he stood there in silence, his thoughts switched over to 'her'. The young high school girl he could never get out of his mind, Arisa Uotani. Ever since they went out for lunch that one time, he could never get her out of his head. His heart longed to see her, and to kiss her.

"Get the hell out of my sight, you asshole!" Yelled a familiar voice.

The Rooster lifted his head up, glancing across the club. Sitting at the bar table was a tall girl, with sandy blonde hair. She was apparently in a bad mood at whoever she was yelling at.

'Arisa? It can't be...' He stood up, forgetting all about his drink as he walked across the room, making his way to her.

Kureno stopped short, surprise and happiness passing onto his face as the girl's identity became clear. He smiled as Arisa continued yelling, obviously drunk.

"Arisa? What brings you here?" His face softened.

Uo immediately stopped in her ranting, only to slowly turn her head, 'T-that voice...it can't be.' Her eyes widened as she saw Kureno standing before her, "K-kureno?"

He smiled gently, nodding. More tears spilled from her cheeks as she lunged herself at him, clinging to his shirt.

"K-Kureno, why now? Why did you come back now?" She choked out, in between sobs.

Kureno chuckled softly before putting both his arms around the young blonde, drawing her close, "I'm sorry, Arisa-chan...I-I tried to come see you at work, honestly I did..." He whispered, kissing her forehead.

"I never got to tell you how I felt..." She mumbled into his shirt, still shedding tears, "You left just as you said you loved me...I thought I would never see you again... Please, don't let this be a dream, Kureno, onegai..."

He chuckled, lifting her face to look up at him, "It's not a dream, Arisa-chan. I'm actually here and I don't think I'll be leaving you, ever again." He whispered.

"Kureno..." Arisa wiped her tears, a smile on her face, "Great, I'm cryin' like an idiot..."

A laugh escaped his lips and he ruffled her hair, "You don't look like an idiot to me, Uo-chan. You look like a drunk little girl..."

Arisa soon laughed as well, smiling at him, "Do I? Well, maybe-Maybe I _am_ drunk, you jerk..."

Kureno cupped her cheek, wiping her last tear away with this thumb. He leaned in closer to her.

"Aishiteru Arisa Uotani, aishiteru..." He whispered, before brushing his lips over hers.

Her blue eyes widened as she felt his loving kiss. She gripped his shirt more tightly, not wanting to let go.

'Kami-sama, please don't let this be a dream...' The Yankee thought, kissing him back.

Arisa slipped her arms around him, hugging him back as she mumbled into his chest, "I love you, too, Kureno-kun...Aishiteru..."

_Owari_

* * *

Japanese Words

-kun - used at the end of a boy's name

-chan - used at the end of a young child's or a girl's name that is close with one.

-sama - used at the end of one's name in admiration

Kami - God

Aishiteru - I love you

Onegai - Please

Ano - Um, but

Owari - The End

* * *

Silver: I hope you all have enjoyed my first ever, ArisaKureno fic. Leave a lovely review on your way out. Ja'ne. 


	2. Mysterious Friends

The Lucky Seven 

By: Chibi Silver Neko

Summary: A collection of seven one-shot fanfics of my seven most favorite pairings from Fruits Baskets. RinHaru, KyoTohru, KisaHiro, AyameMine, YukiKagura, ShigureAkito, KurenoArisa.

* * *

Silver: It seems like my KurenoArisa fic was a big hit. This next fic really isn't going to be about a specific pairing. I'm straying from original story ideas, again...But this one you all will like. Enjoy!

My thanks goes out to my reviewers: Musa Rox, Renevatio, The Cucumber Lady; Shaffer, River Adachi, and Dae-chan. Thank you!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the pairings or Fruits Basket for that matter.

* * *

"..." - speaking

'...' - thinking

Italics - flashbacks or dreams or someone's conscience speaking

* * *

**Second One-shot: Mysterious Friendship  
**Summary: They say that life is like a journey, you meet many people, learn new things, and above all, you find friends in the strangest of people. For seven year old Arisa Uotani, making a new friend in a hospital was strange indeed.**

* * *

**Silver: We all know that Rin had a bad childhood. Matter of fact, her childhood is so similiar to Arisa's that I decided to write a fic about them meeting as children. Won't this be interesting?**

* * *

**Mysterious Friendship

She bit back a sob as her parents' angry voices met her ears. Her light sandy blonde hair fell over her face as she buried her head into her arms. The darkness of the room didn't help block out the voices downstairs. For as long as Arisa Uotani could remember, her parents, Noriko and Shin, have never gotten along. They've been fighting for the longest time now.

Her father would jump from job-to-job, never staying with one for too long and her mother...Her mother would go out, leaving the seven-year-old alone with her father, only to find herself cheating on her husband. This is not the life Arisa wanted...

Hot tears spilled down her cheeks as she cried, her small body huddled in the corner of her room. The same thing will happen once more, her mother will soon leave, again, and then...and then Shin will come up to her room. He'll vent out all of his frustration and anger out on her, beating her until her all the breath was knocked from her. And as always, no one would be there to help her.

To shed some light on her world and save her from this horrible life that she's living.

Were all families like this? Or did it only happen to her? If so, why her? Why not anyone else?

Hearing a slamming of the door, Arisa quickly scrambled to her bed, or rather tried to. But it was too late. Her father bursted in, grabbing her by her shoulders, stopping her. She looked up, her whole body frozen with fear.

"D-daddy..." Her voice choked, barely a whisper.

Instead of lifting a hand to strike her, he dropped down to his knees. A small gasp came from the small girl's lips as she soon found herself in her father's arms. Her father was crying, her abusive father was holding her and crying.

"Ari...-chan, I'm so sorry..." He whispered, kissing her forehead and held her close.

Tears were streaming down Shin's face as he cried into his daughter's hair, "She left...She left with another man...Am I really that terrible?"

Arisa soon felt her own tears spill and she gripped her father's dark clothing, and she soon soon found herself crying into his obi, "No, daddy... You're not terri-terrible..." She mumbled, crying.

'I'm the one to blame...' She whispered in her heart, 'Mama never liked me at all, she hated me and like you, papa, she blamed me for everything.'

Before Arisa could do or say anything else, she felt a pain in her backside as her body met the wall, making her vision fade and become blurry. Out of anger, and confusion, Shin had turned against her once more.

* * *

"Arisa-san, are you awake?" Called a voice.

"W-wha?" She slowly opened her eyes, her head buzzing in her head as her thoughts remained confused.

A kind looking woman, about middle aged, smiled down at her, "I'm so glad you're awake now, Arisa-san."

Arisa sat up, tiredly rubbing her eyes, "Where am I?"

The nurse's face turned confused, "You don't remember? You're in the hospital...Your father, Shin, had beaten you..."

Tears burned at her eyes and she soon cried once more, "I didn't mean to anger him! Mama left because of me!" All confusion and sadness poured out of her as she cried into the nurse's shirt.

The dark haired nurse gently hugged the young girl, stroking her short hair, "It's ok, Arisa-san...It's not your fault, you are not to blame..."

"Masuyo-san," A second nurse walked in, making both of them to look up.

The first nurse, now known as Masuyo, looked up, "What is it?"

"The doctor wants to move Uotani-san to Room 3-B." The younger nurse answered.

A look of astonishment passed onto Masuyo's face as she kept Arisa close, "Why, that's where Izusu-san is. I thought the Sohma family didn't want her to share a room with any other patient?"

"Well, the doctor changed his mind. Since Uotani-san is only staying for another few weeks, he wants this room to be cleared for other patients."

Masuyo nodded in understanding and she smiled down at the blonde girl beside her, "What so you say, Arisa? Want to share a room with Rin-san?"

"...Rin...-san...?" Arisa blinked, "Who is she?"

A soft chuckle escaped her lips and she stroked Arisa's cheek, "Rin-san is another little girl, like you."

"Was she punished like I was?" Arisa asked, curiously staring up at her new caretaker.

"Come with me, and you can ask her yourself, Arisa." Masuyo stood and offered her a hand.

With a smile, Arisa shyly took the nurse's hand and she was led to her new room. As soon as they stepped into Rin's room, Arisa's eyes widened in amazement. On the bed, across the room, was the most beautiful looking girl she ever saw. The girl had long, raven hair and coal black eyes. There was an air of mystery surrounding her.

"Isuzu-san, you have a new room-mate." Masuyo said as they approached the girl.

The dark haired girl slowly tore her gaze off the window and turned to them, making Arisa gasp softly. Masuyo only smiled before releasing Arisa's hand.

"I'll let you two get to know each other while I go get your stuff, Arisa-san." With that said, the woman walked out, leaving the two girls alone in each other's presence.

Arisa just stood there, not knowing what to do as the older girl stared back at her.

"You can sit down, if you'd like." Rin replied, going back to looking out of the window.

"H-hai!" She cautiously sat on the edge of the bed, another silence soon following.

Arisa nervously picked at the bed sheet, thinking of what to say until...

"What's your name?" Rin asked quietly, glancing at her.

"M-my name? Arisa, Arisa Uotani." The seven year old answered.

A heartwarming laugh escaped her lips and Rin brought Arisa to her side, "You don't have to be so shy, Arisa-chan."

A small blush rose on her cheeks as she gently gripped the older girl's sleeve, "-chan? What did I do to be called chan?"

Rin looked at her, her dark eyes gentle, "Nothing, but we're going to be room-mates, ne?"

"H-hai..."

"Well, we might as well be friends, Arisa-chan,"

_Friends...?_ The mere word brought a smile to her lips, filling the young girl's heart with happiness, _Friends...Rin-chan and I, we're friends..._

"Rin...Rin-chan..." Arisa whispered at long last, looking up at her.

The older girl looked down at her, "Hai?"

"How come you're in the hospital? Is it because your okaasan and tousan beat you?" She asked.

A sudden sadness filled her heart and Rin looked away, "No, my parents, they...didn't want me anymore..."

Arisa wiped her tears away, trying to keep from crying.

"What about you, Arisa-chan?" Rin asked, holding her close.

"Papa, he hit me..." Arisa whispered, her tears sliding down her cheeks.

Rin pulled the younger girl into a hug, comforting her, "It's ok, Arisa-chan...I don't think both of us are to blame, our parents are to blame..." She whispered as a sob escaped the blonde's throat.

Soon, both girls were comforting each other as they cried. That day, Arisa and Rin had found a new friend, in each other.

* * *

Japanese Words

Shin - True (I chose this name for Arisa's father, because his name is never mentioned)

Noriko - Law (could also mean "rule"; this the name I chose for Arisa's mom, she, too, has no name mentioned in the manga.)

-chan - used at the end of a girl or a young child's name

Masuyo - To increase the world (the name of the nurse that takes of Arisa)

-san - used at the end of one's name in politeness

Hai - Yes

Ne - Right?

* * *

Silver: This is not a yuri (f/f). It's a 'what if' story. Like, What if Rin and Arisa met when they were kids? I hoped you all enjoyed this story. I just might do a Hanajima story next. 


End file.
